


'Cause She Thinks She's Made Of Candy

by MoparFlavor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Eating Disorders, Embarrassment, F/M, First Dates, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoparFlavor/pseuds/MoparFlavor
Summary: David and Lola have known each other for quite a while, and they both decide to have dinner at his house. They get a little bit closer than expected.
Relationships: David Coulthard/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	'Cause She Thinks She's Made Of Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and I hated it, so now I'm writing it. Hope you like!

He was preparing the dining table for the night ahead of him. He and Lola were having dinner together, and he was nervous as hell. He could feel his heartbeat quicken at the thought of her sitting across from him, looking into his eyes, that beautiful smile glowing brighter than an open flame. David was thinking of all the possible things that could happen tonight. He couldn’t help but think that they could...No, he scolded himself, it’s the first damn date. He had no clue what to do. So he took out his phone and opened his contacts. He scrolled through the list of names and found the one he was looking for: Webber.

***

David was finishing up the food when he heard the knock. It was about 6:30, just the time she said she’d be there. He left the kitchen and went to the front door, opening it to see the much shorter lady staring up at him.

“Hello,” she said, “Can I come in?”

He nodded and moved out of the way for her. She walked in, taking in the size of the house. He shut the door, turning around and looking at her. 

He couldn't believe how good she looked in the navy blue dress she was currently wearing. David had only seen her in layers of clothes to hide her thin and frail body. But now, after a year of stress and recovery, if you could call it that because she is still working on herself, she is now back up from 40 pounds to 136 pounds. David couldn’t be more proud of her, especially considering he was bulimic when he was a teen. She said that there was no one else who could help her like he did.

He went up behind her, speaking. “You can go sit down at the dinner table. I’m almost done with the food.” Lola smiled, making her way to the table and sitting down, looking around the room. He went back to the kitchen and finished the food, preparing two plates. He walked over to the table and put her plate down on the table in front of her. He set his down, and looked at her. 

“Do you need something to drink?”, he asked. 

She looked down, then said, “Do you have any juice? Apple juice?” He felt a bit of confusion, but responded.

“I have cranberry juice.”

She nodded. “That’s fine.” He smiled a bit and went to the fridge. He got out a bottle of water for himself, then took out the jug of cranberry juice. He opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass. He poured some juice in it and put the jug back, grabbing the drinks and going to the table. He handed her the glass and sat down across from her. They looked at each other for a few seconds, taking in the calm mood of the room.

Lola suddenly spoke up. “Okay, let’s eat.” David nodded in response, and they got right into the food.

As they were eating, the Scot was thinking about what Mark told him over the phone. “Maybe try some pickup lines,” the Aussie said. David had searched up some lines to use before getting ready. He looked at her, wondering which of them to use. 

David cleared his throat. She looked up at him from her plate, wondering what he was going to say.

“Can I tell you something?”

She nodded in response. He gave her a friendly smile. “If you were a potato, you’d be a sweet one.” 

She giggled, amused by the pickup line. Well that was clearly funny to her, David told himself. 

“Thank you. Might I ask, are there any police around?”, she asked. David smirked and responded. “Not that I know of.”

She smiled wide and spoke, “Good, because I’m about to steal your heart!” She giggled again, looking very happy with her line delivery. He chuckled, surprised by the thought that they had the same idea. He could tell that these cheesy lines are gonna keep going on until they fall asleep. 

He stated, “You are so cute, it’s distracting.” She blushed a tiny bit, a pink hue spreading across her cheeks. He felt his own face heat up a bit, and he covered his mouth out of embarrassment. She looked a tiny bit worried.

“Are you okay?”, she asked. He looked down and replied, “Yeah, this happens whenever I’m in the presence of a beautiful lady.” He looked up and saw that the pink on her cheeks had deepened in tone, and she was stuttering over her words, not knowing what to say. David uncovered his mouth, smiling wide at the sight in front of him. 

Lola finally composed herself, mumbling, “Sorry, I get very flustered when someone calls me pretty or beautiful..” He noticed that her hands were resting on the table. He reached over and held her hands in his, brushing over her knuckles with his thumbs. “You shouldn’t have to be embarrassed because it’s true. You really are beautiful, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I think you look absolutely stunning tonight. I’m surprised that someone as gorgeous as you would have dinner with me.”

Her eyes were wide, surprised by his words. She looked at him and replied with something that he was not expecting at all. “If you wanna talk like that, we should just have sex right now.”  
David’s eyes went wide, shocked but also a bit amazed. He always saw her as a pure, innocent Ferrari engineer. But now she wasn’t. And he liked that a bit too much. He let go of her hands and leaned back in his chair. David smirked at her. 

“So you wanna skip all the bullshit and...have sex?”, he asked. She looked at him, finally realizing what she said before. “Uhm...yeah.”

She got up and went around to his side of the table. Lola looked at him, hands behind her back, looking so sweet and kind. David couldn’t help but think of her in the sexy way that she has now introduced to him. He wanted her so bad.

She stared at the floor and asked, “Can we?” David stood up, looming over the shorter lady. He lifted her chin so she was gazing up at him, eyes sparkling and mouth slightly agape. 

“Of course.”

Lola smiled and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him down and kissing him hard. David put his hands on her hips, kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist, holding onto him. He carried her upstairs to his bedroom, setting her down on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off. He undid his pants and pulled them off, leaving his boxers on. David watched and bit his lip as Lola unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, revealing that she had only panties on. 

“You really wanted to do this. You didn’t even bother wearing a bra.”, he commented. She looked at him and responded with, “I just don’t like wearing bras.” He nodded, remembering the time she said that she didn’t own bras.

She got on the bed and lied down, opening her legs a bit. David climbed in between them and kissed her, arms going around her waist, pulling them into each other. She kissed back hard, a moan escaping her lips. He moved down and started kissing her neck, hearing her quiet groans as he pleasured her. They could do this all night.

***

David opened his eyes, noticing the lady in his embrace. He remembered what they did last night. He didn’t even bother letting go. It was comfortable like this. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes again. 

He didn’t hear her wake up. She noticed that he was still snuggled up next to her, his body shielding her from any possible harm. She gently slid his arms off of her, sitting up and getting out of bed. She found her underwear on the floor and put them back on. David woke up again, seeing the almost naked girl standing around, wondering whether she should put her dress back on. 

He sat up and spoke, voice husky from having just woken up, “I can give you a shirt. I don’t mind.” She turned around and saw him, covering her chest. He chuckled at the response.

“It’s okay, darling. I know what they look like now.” He got up, immediately remembering he had on no clothes either. He went over to his dresser and looked in the drawer, pulling out a fresh pair of boxers and putting them on. He looked in another drawer and pulled out a t-shirt, handing it to Lola. She put it on, looking at him. He went to her, pulling her into a gentle hug. She hugged back, resting her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, speaking up. “I love you, Lola.” 

She giggled, looking up at him. She kissed him softly, cupping his face in her hands. She pulls away and says, “I love you, too. I guess we’re dating now.”

“If that’s what you want.”, he responded. She nodded.

“I can’t think of anything else I could want right now.”


End file.
